


绊律-第一次

by downfallen



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 11:12:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downfallen/pseuds/downfallen





	绊律-第一次

朝雾响拿着几张文件来到学生会室，已经是放学的时间了，学生会室空无一人...除了伏在桌面上睡着的律。  
“副～会～长～朝～雾～君！”响一接近律就惊醒了，他身上的黄色猫也一并惊醒了。  
“咦...小律你在啊。”响把手里的文件放在了会长名牌闪闪发亮的办公桌上。  
“我在还不是因为你身为副会长，不来工作也就算了，还这么晚才交报告！你不知道这些报告是明天就要用的吗！今晚就要全部录入资料库了！”律一边咬牙切齿的说着，一边直接上脚开始攻击对方的下盘。  
“对不起啦！”响躲避着律的攻击，逃到了门口，“但是我接下来也有事要忙的，那就失陪了！”  
“你给我站住！小黄，挠他！”  
响已经离开了学生会室，小黄只在门上抓出了几条木屑。  
“哇啊，门！”  
“哈哈哈哈。”绊看着律心疼的看门的样子笑出了声。  
“户隐，你什么时候来的...”律问。  
“我刚刚就在了。”绊摊了摊手。  
“刚刚是什么时间啊！下次出现的时候有点声音好吗！”律看了看手上的几条木屑，向旁边垃圾桶一扔后拍了拍手，小黄从他的肩头跃到头顶。律被小黄压的弯了一下腰，绊见状伸手抱过了它，并用手指帮它顺着毛，小黄眯着眼发出了咕噜咕噜的声音。  
“帮大忙了。这一只特别缠人，从早上到现在都不肯从我身上下去。”  
“我来看看你的状态，毕竟明天是很重要的演出。”  
“放心，一切准备都很完美，我的状态也一直都是完美。只是还有点学生会的工作要完成。”律走到桌子前坐下，拿起响刚刚放下的文件，噼里啪啦的开始在电脑打字。  
“粉丝们也很期待...你的女装。”绊抱着猫走到律背后。“VT的定期报告吗，这么晚交？”  
“嗯，副会长的组合那边最近好像状态不太好。真是的，那可是VT诶！一个两个的都在搞什么啊～”  
“律你喜欢副会长啊。”绊没有用疑问句，他把女装和副会长有关的话题同时抛出，律只接了后者，他就确定了自己的想法。  
“你、你你在说什么啊！”律的手一抖，打错了字，他将手指移动到删除键。  
“很明显哦。但是副会长似乎对你没那个意思。”绊的语气没有什么波澜。  
“你不要胡说八道了！”律恼羞成怒的拍着桌子站了起来，绊手里的猫被吓跑了，他转身瞪着绊。  
“男人也可以的话，不如选我吧？”绊靠近了律。  
律以为自己听错了，他刚想问“你说什么”，绊突然把他一推，压在桌上亲吻了起来。律完全不知道发生了什么，他看到绊猛的靠近了自己，他感到温暖潮湿的热气，然后这股热气就侵占了自己的嘴巴。  
绊趁着律完全反应不过来，紧接着把自己的舌头也伸了进去，他在律的口腔中以轻柔的动作挑拨着他的舌头。律的眼睛里是绊靠得极近的脸，绊也睁着眼，确认着律的反应。  
律终于猛的推开了绊，他用难以置信的目光瞪大眼睛看着绊，眼泪慢慢的涌了上来，律感到泪水在眼眶里打转，就飞快的逃出了学生会室。  
绊看着桌上乱成一团的文件“太也动摇了吧，律...”又向后稍微退了一步，两只手在眼前围出一个方框：“刚刚的表情，真想拍下来。”

眼前一片模糊，放学时间已经过了很久，现在学校里只有社团活动晚训的学生，律一边奔跑一边擦着眼睛和嘴唇。他一开始只是以敬仰的心情看副会长的，不知道什么时候开始转变成喜欢了，尽管如此，他自己也知道这是无果之恋，但没想到会被别人突然判了死刑。无论是将感情藏在心里努力成为称职的学生会长，还是为了成为学院里不可动摇的top组合而努力，律将自己的一切都绷的紧紧的。此时这根线好像突然断了。

第二天因为资料没有及时录入完成，律早上提前来做好了工作。而下午的演出，因为律的频频失误和完全与绊没有交流而非常失败。甚至当音乐静下来的时候粉丝不满的嘘声都传到了台上。  
两人下了台，律一直面色铁青地咬着嘴唇，口红都咬到了牙齿上，他不想再在绊面前哭一次了。律和绊坐在各自的位置上，绊看着律，律坐下来用手捂着脸就没再动弹。  
“律。”绊来到律旁边，他的手刚搭到律身上就被他猛的甩开了。  
律站起来想要离开休息室，他走了两步就被绊摁到了墙上：“我知道是我昨天的行为影响了你。但这样完全不像你，你应该是一个不管发生什么事都会在舞台上保持完美的律。你对我有什么不满，可以直说出来，冲我发火，我可能没办法为你分担太多，但希望至少我能做到在台下激励你。”  
“...先不说你昨天的行为，今天确实是我发挥失常。”律声音有些抖，他低着头，但绊看到他的眼泪已经流了下来。他放开了摁住律肩膀的手臂。  
“昨天，对不起，看到你跟副会长打闹，我一时没忍住...本来想把感情封印在心里的。”绊的声音还是一如既往的没有波澜。见律没有什么反应，绊又说：“嗯...那我先出去了，你想要自己静静是吗？”  
绊的手已经放在门把手上了，他正要离开，突然律拉住了他。  
“...你喜欢我哪里？”律还是低着头，看不清他的表情。  
“这是，我还有机会的意思吗？”绊的手又离开了门把手，他回到了律身边，“律，让我看看你的脸。”  
律稍稍抬头，但还是没有看向绊，他脸上还有泪痕，哭红的眼角和泛红的脸颊再加上女装的扮相都让他显得比平时倔强的样子更楚楚可怜。  
“我喜欢你，总是竭尽全力的样子...”绊伸出手指，抬起了律的脸，让他看向自己，“明明很累，却要求自己做到最好...嘴上虽然总是对大家有诸多不满，但是我知道，那是你想要让大家都变得更加完美。总是信不过别人，觉得自己一个人能做得更好，却又为人直爽，相处起来很容易。”绊将手指在律的胸前划过，“这身衣服也是，明明可能穿不了几次，你还是把它做到最好了。”他又把手指伸进律的衣领，“这上好的布料，是我们一起出去选的吧。”说完他又将手移动到律的后背，将手从颈椎抚到腰间，卡在腰带扣上停止了动作，被他抚摸的律有些紧张，他绷着肩膀，呼吸也不自然的停滞又呼出，绊说：“不用忍着呼吸，我是故意这样摸你的。讨厌吗？”绊又靠近了律一点。  
“不要随便摸我。”律小声说。  
“好吧，我不摸你。”绊说着抬起了手，接着又逼近了律的唇边，律又紧张的向旁边移动头部。  
“我可以吻你吗？”绊在律耳边摩挲着，他顺势轻轻咬着律的耳朵。律缩了缩肩膀，但也没有推开绊，绊得到默许，他这次只是把两人的嘴唇贴紧了，贴了一会儿，他就离开了。  
“你放心，我不会再像昨天那样未经允许就做奇怪的事的。”绊微笑着看向律，律看了看嘴上沾着他口红的绊，突然笑出了声。  
“好，那我们就交往吧。”律大方的说。  
“真的吗？”绊瞪大了眼睛。  
“看你这么喜欢我，我也不讨厌你，就试着开始交往吧！也不会掉块肉！”律闭着眼睛掩饰害羞。  
“律，我可是肉食系的。你想好了吗？”绊沉声问道。  
“肉食系...”律吓了一跳，他的脸噌的红了起来：“两、两个男人要怎么做啊！”  
绊微微勾起嘴角，他抱紧了律，并慢慢将手在和服薄薄的布料上滑动了起来，他在律的屁股上抚摸着，最后停在了他的后穴，隔着布料用力压了下去。  
“用这里。”绊的声音不大，律却觉得贯穿了耳膜。  
他现在穿的衣服是设计过的女装和服，为了方便活动也比正常的女装要宽松很多，布料很软又很薄，他清楚的感受到绊的身体紧紧贴着自己，手指卡在自己后穴边上。绊的衣服是和他一对的男装，也是同样的布料，律觉得绊身体的热度传了过来，让他很想逃离。  
“这，这里怎么可能做得到啊...”律嘴里说着，心里猜的十有八九是要把那个从那里插进来...他从没想过这种事，说实在的，律是个童贞，他没有跟人交往过，他的初吻还是昨天丢的，接下来的事情实在是无法想象了。  
“当然做得到，而且会很舒服。但是，就像刚刚我说的，律，你放心，我不会未经允许就强迫你。”绊不再抱着他，而是用手扶着他的肩膀，他说着话，注意到了律的胸前，衣服上有两颗小小的乳尖突起。“呵，律，你意外的是个好色的人呢。刚刚那样就让你兴奋了？”  
“咦，你，你在看哪里啊！”律条件反射的捂住胸前。  
“你这样更像个女孩子了。”绊笑着调侃。  
“你离我远一点，昨天也自说自话亲我，还说什么不会强迫……那可是我的初吻……”  
“那是你的初吻？”绊又重复了一遍。  
“是我的初吻怎么了吗！”律没好气地。  
“不用害羞，你的初吻是舌吻，这很厉害的。”  
“……那还不是你亲的。”

律用手机查看着关于上次搞砸的那场演出的评价，越看觉得心情越糟，他叹了口气，遂放下了手机。  
“不用管那些评价，只要下次做好，人气会回升的。”绊在学生会室，他又抱着被律吸引来的猫轻轻摸着，看起来一副岁月静好的样子。  
“你怎么又在这里，而且说到底这都是你害的。”律一脸冷漠。  
“我们不是在交往吗？我在等你一起放学呢。”绊自动忽略了律的后半句话，“顺便撸会儿猫。”  
“怪了，我的猫怎么每次都被你搞的服服帖帖的。”律停下了手中的活。  
“哈哈，不是你的猫吧。你看，这次你甚至把有项圈的猫吸引来了。”绊向律展示了一下手中的猫。  
“我还要再处理一些文件，户隐你可以先走。”律又开始无言的继续手中的工作。  
“律，你知道交往的意思吗？”绊从一楼窗口将猫扔了出去，他严肃的来到律桌子前，“你不知道的话呢，我可以好好教教你，不用客气。”  
“啊？当，当然知道啦！不就是那个吗！嗯……帮对方做做便当，在楼顶一起吃之类的？”律并不知道交往到底具体是什么，他只是知道一些从别处看来的表面上的行为。  
“如果律肯为我做便当，那样也不错，但是我说的是我们现在和以前几乎没有变化。”  
“嗯……嗯……那我应该怎么做？”律抬头看着绊。  
“还问我怎么做……律真是可爱的很呐……呵呵，那么我说什么你就会照做吗？”绊微笑地看着律，让律感到一丝危险的信号。  
“啊！你是不是在打什么坏主意！说好不能强迫我的！”律又护住了胸前。  
“不是啦，虽然我很想现在就抱你……但是还是从名字开始吧。”  
“名字？”律面红耳赤地问。  
“我一直都叫你‘律’，你也改口叫我‘绊’吧？很简单吧。”  
“……绊？”律轻轻叫出了口，那一瞬间他似乎真的觉得有什么东西不一样了。  
“嗯，律。”绊微笑着回应了一下，“那么接下来……”  
律有些紧张的看着绊，有些害怕他提出奇怪的要求，却又很期待。但绊只是接着说：“我们看一下下次演出的安排吧。”  
“咦？”律不禁疑问出了声。  
“还期待我做点什么？”绊笑着靠近了律，“那给你点奖励吧。”他说着，又吻了上去，律将手尴尬的挡在两人之间，又想推开，又想不要显得自己太过害羞，在矛盾之中短暂的吻很快就结束了。  
律始终是面红耳赤，他的心跳得很快，额头上也渗出些微的汗珠，他觉得这样好奇怪，这种难受的粘腻感还不如和他交往之前的相处要来的舒服。  
“绊……好难受……”律脱口而出。  
“身体不舒服？”绊问道。  
“不是，只是心跳得好快。和你相处突然变得不容易了。”律诚实的说出了自己的感受。  
“律，这是正常的。你先是不敢看我的眼睛，等你熟悉了这种感觉，你的目光又会不由自主的追随着我，那时你会发现，我也在看着你。”绊将律的手握了起来，放在嘴边轻轻亲吻。  
“这就是交往吗？”律看着自己被绊握住的手，“好奇怪，我真的不敢看你……”  
“但是下次演出的时候要好好看我哦。”绊笑着说。  
“那是当然的！我不会再把情绪带到舞台上了。”律发着誓。

律暂时放下了手中的工作，他拿出一个文件夹，上面标着“岁时”和一些其他字样。两个人就开始研究起下次的演出，最后决定要重新表演上次演砸了的那首歌，那是一首符合岁时一贯风格的叙事歌。绊负责编舞，他将这个表演编排的像是一个舞台剧一样，因此上次律和他失败的互动真的很影响效果。  
见律有些担心的样子，绊安慰着：“网上虽然评价不好，但是毕竟实际看过的粉只有一部分，这次绝对能做好。”  
“不知道你哪里来的自信。”  
“律，这次的歌曲内容，你知道的吧？”  
“当然，讲一对恋人...”  
“现在我们是真的恋人了，你只需要再放开一点。”

事实证明绊说的没错，成为恋人的关系让律放开了心里的防线，正式演出效果比排练时候还要好。他们的表演这次总算获得了热烈的掌声和欢呼。粉丝们在他们退场后激烈的讨论起来，甚至影响到了后面组合的表演。  
“岁时还是厉害啊！”  
“哇，小律女装真的好美啊！”  
“啊，歌也太好听了，我要哭了。”  
“来的时候我还不是岁时粉，但我现在是了。”  
“这首歌的舞台好特别~最后一吻好感人啊~”  
“刚刚他们是不是真的亲上了？”

绊和律远离了工作人员后在狭窄的退场过道里吻得难舍难分。  
“嗯呼...绊！”律终于得到了喘气的空隙，“你、你太入戏了吧，我们先回休息室啊。”  
“我没有入戏，我很清楚的知道我吻的就是你。”绊看着律的脸越来越红，接着说：“那我们回休息室继续吧。”  
而律一边嘀咕着“谁要和你继续...”一边红着脸飞快的向休息室跑去。  
绊打开门进了休息室，并顺手把门锁了，听到门锁的声音律紧张的吓了一跳，“你干嘛锁门。”  
“平时不也会锁门吗？你在期待什么吗？”绊笑眯眯的靠近了律，律坐在化妆台前看着绊在身后靠近，心跳的更厉害了。  
“律。”绊叫着律的名字从背后环住了他，“其实我也一直在期待着。”  
律明白他在暗示什么，可能是刚刚运动过身体的原因，他也有些兴致了，觉得在这里上最后一课也不错。  
“我知道了。”律紧张的吐了口气，“呼...好，我做好心理准备了。来做吧。”  
绊眨了几下眼，他没想到律在这种事上也能说的这么爽快。  
“那我应该怎么做？先……脱衣服？”律来到旁边的沙发上坐下了，他看着绊，等待着绊的指示。  
“先别脱。”绊走到了装衣服的箱子旁边，开始翻找了起来。  
“你在找什么？”律呆呆的问道。  
“我在找套子。”绊回答。  
“套子”两字让律又脸红了起来，他突然觉得自己的心理准备好像太肤浅了。“你准备这么充分哦...话说套子是...怎么用的啊？”  
“嗯...怎么说呢，还是用实际行动告诉你吧。”绊掏出来一个后对着律晃了晃。“哎呀，律这么清纯，都让我有罪恶感了。”  
他坐到了律身边，律明显抖了一下，绊搂过紧张的律，他伸手碰了碰律的下体：“律，你还软软的呢。”律先前确实是软软的，但被他这么一碰，那里就开始越来越发热。他伸出手，抚着绊的脸，说着“那你就让我硬起来啊...”然后第一次主动凑上了嘴唇。他学着记忆中绊的样子也向里面伸着舌头，绊突然笑了出来。  
“噗...律，你这不是挺会勾引男人的吗？我要撤回刚刚的罪恶感了。”  
“什么啊，这也能撤回？”  
“律，你真可爱...”绊叫着律的名字，夺回了主动权，将律吻得连连后退，两个人终于一起倒在了沙发上，律的发饰也已经乱成了一团。绊将手伸进律的衣服揉着他的乳头，它们很快就挺了起来，律脸上泛着红，大口的呼着气。绊在他的胸前不停舔吻着，就好像那里有什么好吃的东西，律觉得下半身越来越难耐，他开始用下半身轻轻的磨蹭在他身上压着的绊的身体。绊离开了律的胸前，伸手从和服下半身的缝隙伸了进去，他抓住律的内裤将它褪到膝盖处，然后探到里面撸起了律的阴茎，很快他的阴茎就把和服的下摆支起了一个小山包。  
律一只手抓着沙发垫子，一只手捂着嘴，从来没有人为他做过这样的事，这和自己做的感觉完全不同，他生怕一放开手自己就会立刻叫出声来。  
“完全站起来了呢。”绊嘴里说着，然后动作慢了下来：“其实，我有一件想做的事。”  
“嗯？”律还是捂着嘴。  
“我想这样……”绊说着，把律的内裤完全扯下，搬起他的大腿，将头埋进律的裙子里——虽然并不是裙子，但是此时和服的下半身就起到了和裙子一样的作用——之后将自己的嘴送到了他小穴附近：“哈哈，我觉得男人都想过这种事吧~”  
“绊？！”律惊得将捂着嘴的手臂放开了，他伸手去够绊的头，想要让他离开自己的衣服下面。绊又用两只手扒开律的臀瓣，伸出舌头舔起了律的后穴。  
“啊嗯？！不会吧！那里好脏，不要舔了！啊哈……唔……”律来不及阻止绊，说着话口中泄出呻吟，他又用手捂住了嘴。  
绊手口并用，将律的后穴搅和的一塌糊涂，从里面出来时看到律脸上一片潮红，眼里又泛着泪光，因为捂着嘴还有些缺氧，他的衣服也一团乱，露出了一侧的肩头和因为不停呼吸而上下起伏的胸部，他白皙的大腿缠着自己的身体，在红色的衣服下显得更加柔嫩，只有腰带还好好的围在那里。绊眯了眯眼睛，随后脱掉了自己的衣服，他露出自己的阴茎，然后稍微抬高了一点让律看到：“对了律，你看，套子是这么用的。”  
律听到他叫自己，迷迷糊糊的低下头看绊，他似乎忘了把手放开，一双眼睛可怜兮兮的扑闪着泪珠，让绊觉得套子今天十分难套。他也不知道律有没有看到套子的用法，他现在就想在律身体里猛冲，让他叫的捂都捂不住。绊套好了套子，便动作迅速的来到律小穴旁，律也察觉接下来才是正式演出，不禁摒住了呼吸，不由自主的将所有的感觉都集中到了下半身。  
“律，我要进来了。”绊说了一句，接着开始往律的后穴里挤，律本来就是第一次，又因为紧张让绊难以进入，只插入了一点就进不去了。他觉得律的身体在抖，抬头看了一下他的脸，他的脸一改刚刚的诱人氛围，拧着眉毛闭着眼，生理性的泪水横流到了耳边。  
“律，很疼吗？”绊连忙退了出来，他俯身亲吻着律的脸，并握紧了他的手。“疼的话我们就不做了吧？”  
“可，可是你都帮我舔……哦……后面了……”因为刚刚在哭，导致律说话都开始抽搭了，“而且是、我提出要做的……”  
“那……再努力一次？”绊用拇指擦着律脸上的眼泪。  
“可是，要怎么做……”  
“试试从后面做吧。”绊又吻了一下律的眼睛，律点了点头。  
律在沙发上翻了个身，做出了印象中四脚着地的姿势，向绊那边翘起了屁股。绊顺手从后面解开了律的腰带，他伏在律的身上，将自己的性器在律的屁股缝边上摩擦着，同时伸手撸起了律的。律觉得绊虽然并没有做什么特殊的动作，但是他刚一摸到自己就有种不一样的感觉，屁股上还有刚刚没进来的那个硬硬的东西，让他觉得身体越来越发热。  
“哈……绊，再来试一下吧……”律不想让绊忍得难受。  
“好，那我进来了。”绊说着，双手扶在了律的屁股上，他又慢慢的进入了，这次虽然还是很难，但已经比刚刚好多了。“律，再放松一点。”  
“唔……”他实在是不知道该怎么放松。  
绊突然把手伸了过来，他用像逗猫一样的手法搔着律的喉咙，律竟然觉得很舒服，并从嗓子里发出了声音。  
“啧……好紧啊……”绊进的差不多了，这是第一次，他不求能完全进入，这种程度已经很不错了。但也紧的让他不禁咋舌了。“怎么样，律，会痛吗？”  
律摇了摇头，他虽然有点痛，但比刚刚好一点，他想也许做爱就是这样的东西，歌颂性的人们也可能只是因为爱情才会觉得这很美丽吧。  
“律，我要动了，痛就说出来哦。”绊说着，他开始慢慢的动了，依然用手扶着律的屁股，虽然律好像有点不舒服，但是他觉得律的后穴紧的让他有点精气上头了，“处女”两个字在脑中不断的闪现着。“律，我很高兴，你能接受我。”  
“嗯、哈、不用客气。”律不知道说什么，这句话脱口而出，说完自己也觉得好像哪里不对劲，便又填了句，“我们是恋人嘛，早晚要做的。”  
“我是你的第一个男人，这也让我很高兴。”绊继续说。他看到律的耳朵红了，他更用力的挺动腰部。“律，你现在是什么感觉？舒服还是疼？告诉我啊。”  
“……热。”律憋了半天蹦出了一个词。不知道是不是习惯了，他现在已经不太疼了，但是要说舒服也算不上，喊舒服又总觉得很羞耻，于是折中说了个热。不过热也确实是真实感受，他不仅身体热，小穴也被磨得发热，绊的阴茎也热的厉害。  
绊似乎终于捅到了律什么舒服的地方，律叫了出来，于是绊开始连续进攻，律又捂住了嘴巴。他现在撑不住身子了，他的上半身伏在沙发上，下半身被绊用手撑着，高浮在上方，随着绊的动作律的身体也在动着，他头上的发饰在哗哗作响。  
“总算开始变得有感觉了吗？律。”绊也高兴了起来，他撩起一直盖住两个人身体相连部位的律的衣服，律因为一瞬间汗水被蒸发的凉气缩了缩屁股，绊用手揉着他的屁股，律还是忍着声音，但绊撞的他身体不稳，他觉得自己快要掉到地上去了，只能又空出一只手抓着沙发。  
“嗯、嗯哈、唔嗯。”律听到自己的声音露了出来，他觉得这声音让他十分害羞，他想要转移自己的注意力，便开始四处看。他一转头，看到了镜子里两个人的身体连接着，他被绊顶的身体不断耸动。绊感到律的屁股骤然缩紧了：“律。怎么了？啊~镜子吗？”  
律将头扭了回去不去看镜子，绊说：“律，你现在很美。比任何时候都美。”  
“绊……”  
“嗯？”  
“我想接吻……这样都看不到你。”律的声音细若游丝，但绊还是听清楚了。绊将律的身体直接转了过来，下面甚至还连在一起。律转过来就伸手环住了绊的脖子，与绊亲吻着。在亲吻的过程中绊觉得律的后穴越来越放松了，律的性器和腿也开始往绊的身上蹭，他就像浑身都很痒一样蹭着绊的身体。  
“这里也需要照顾吗？”绊又抚摸起了律的乳头，律不出所料的哼出了声，并更加缠紧了绊的身体。  
“我还要……吻……”律的眼角又带着泪，但这次不是疼出的泪水了，他下身紧紧夹着绊，上面用手捧着绊的脸，与他激烈的交换着体液。  
“唔……”绊闷哼一声，他离开了律的嘴：“我射了……”  
“绊……”律不放过绊，他又拉过绊的头，亲吻着他的嘴和脖子，下面越发夹紧了绊。他在绊的身上继续摩擦着阴茎，之后终于释放了。他射出的精液比绊的量只多不少，又有力，甚至有几滴射在了自己的脸上。  
“律……你还真厉害……”绊将自己的套子摘了下来，打起结。  
律在沙发上喘着气，他望着天花板，大脑正一片空白。  
“哈……感觉……很清爽……”良久，律终于开口。  
“是吗？那很好。”绊穿好了衣服。


End file.
